ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Skip Rodgers (TV Show)
Skip Rodgers is a Nickelodeon animated series, which premiered in 2013. The show follows a dimwitted teen, who becomes the captain of a space team in the year 2432, despite his low intelligence. The show has so far had 5 seasons, and 121 episodes. Plot Skip Rodgers is a face in the crowd in his time. He is someone who no one really cares about. But all that changes when he meets a team of teen agents and bring him to their headquarters, of space heroes. After showing impressive fighting skills, only contridicted by his below-average intelligence, Rodgers becomes the captain of Sector 17, which is the group that he met. Now having new friends by his side, Rodgers will learn how to be a good captain and friend, while fighting criminals and super villains along the way. Characters * Skipington Harold Rodgers: Referred to mostly as "Rodgers", Skip Rodgers is a dumb but loving person who cares about the people around him, including his friends. He is 18 and is the captain of Sector 17, of the Galactic Force. (Isaiah Vargas) * Layla Dawson: Member of Sector 17, Layla is a no-nonsense gal with a sweet core. She is very caring of her friends, and takes her job seriously. She had a crush on Rodgers and they started dating in Season 2. (Tara Strong) * Cameron Anderson: Cam is a member of Sector 17. He is the smartest of the group, and loves to increase his knowledge, though he as well can sometimes get sucked in to the crazy antics everyone else does too. (Jace Norman) * Shane Grayson: Shane is a member of Sector 17 and is best friends with Draxton. Shane is usually a goofoff, but mostly is well mannered and is smarter than expected. (Anthony Padilla) * Draxton Tucker: Drax is the muscle of Sector 17. He is very good with strength, but is lacking in the brains department (though still smarter than Rodgers) (Ian Hecox) * Brooke Reed: Brooke is the diva of the group, though it is second to her job. She is good hearted, but can have her own selfish moments (Grey DeLisle) * Cara Jackson: Cara is a member of Sector 17. She is very athletic and has a tomboy personality. (Nika Futterman) Season 1 The first season is very episotic, mostly focusing on Rodgers getting used to his new environment and getting to know his new friends, with Rodgers and Layla starting to develop a relationship throughout the first season. Because the first season has very little connection between the episodes, the villains and conflicts present don't have any lasting stakes and are more comical than serious. The season finale does set up plot lines that would develop in the following season, with the rise of an undercover Mob gang. Season 2 The second season is when the episodes start to get more connected in terms of story, although there are still some episodes that don't follow the main story. This season follows Rodgers and the team trying to track down a gang known as the "Ravagers", led by Frederick Pertillian. The gang is stealing equipment from the force and using it to loot and destroy the town. Rodgers is able to stop the group and send Pertillian to jail, but some of the weapons are still never found, which would carry over to the following season, as there is a mystery figure who seems to have them. Category:Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Unfinished pages Category:Comedy Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Series Category:2013 Category:Animated Series